Broken Shinbone Tribe
The Broken Shinbone Tribe was a nezumi tribe with a long history of interaction with humans, although they were not as familiar with human customs as the Tattered Ear Tribe. Having followed humans into battle in the past, the Broken Shinbone had no problems with following a human or understanding their instructions. Creatures of Rokugan : Third Edition, p. 54 Founding The Broken Shinbone had once been two tribes, the Broken Dagger Tribe and the Wailing Night Tribe. The two tribes had long been rivals. When the Ogres attacked both tribes and slaughtered many brave warriors the ones who lived banded together to form the new tribe. The Broken Shinbone, by Shawn Carman Moving to Lion lands The Broken Shinbone were a small tribe which held territory in the northern Shadowlands. During the Clan War they were driven out of their home territory and fled into Rokugan. Enemies of the Empire, p. 101 The tribe dwelled in north Lion lands. The local farmers gave them bread to keep goblins away. Allies of the Lion Clan In 1127, in the month of the Rat, after the siege of Kyuden Doji, Matsu Gohei's forces encountered a large undead army outside Prosperous Plains City. In the following Battle at Prosperous Plains City the Lion emerged victorious thanks to the unexpected help of the Broken Shinbone Tribe led by T'tok'chuk. Gohei allowed many of the starving Nezumi to serve as conscripts in his army. Time of Void, p. 54 Second Day of Thunder In 1128 the Broken Shinbone were present in the Second Day of Thunder. With the battle outside Otosan Uchi already began, Gohei appeared with a sizable bushi force, alongside with the nezumi and mujina, which inflicted cruel, lethal "pranks" upon the Shadowlands Horde. Time of the Void, p. 102 Dwelling in North Dragon Mountains In 1130 Gohei marched to the Burning Sands to escort the Scorpion Clan to exile. The Shinbone could not enter the sands. Many things there, things that walked but should be dead were angered by the nezumi once, and they waited for them there, in the Broken Shinbone Warren. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 49 Those things were the evil jinns, A Container of Sand, by Rusty Priske that had enslaved the humanity and other races in the First Jinn War, by Kaleel and his legion. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera T'tok'chuk and his tribe dwelled in the mountains north of the Dragon Clan, waiting the return of the Butcher, what would not happen. Dark Oracle of Fire and Yobanjins After the Dark Oracle of Fire, Chosai, was exiled from Rokugan in 1159 the nezumi began to hunt the yobanjin sent by the Oracle who sneaked near their warren. The yobanjin burnt to death, being bound to Chosai's will by hideous magics. Dragon Allies In 1166 the half-Naga Mirumoto Mareshi agreed with the tribe chieftain, Set'tch'chet, an alliance Dragon-Broken Shinbone. In 1167 during the War of Silk and Steel, the Broken Shinbone gathered information on the Crane and Lion Clans, with whom the Dragon were at war. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 51 Tomb of the Seven Thunders In 1168 the Broken Shinbone joined the Empire in their quest to find the Emperor Toturi III who was wandering alone in the Shadowlands seeking enlightenment. To Defend the Emperor, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Fate of the Nezumi The Broken Shinbone did not join the One Tribe, and they did not share their fate, when nearly the entire Nezumi race were trapped in Yume-do after the Battle of Tomorrow. The Last Tribe In 1199 the complete Broken Shinbone tribe moved to the Shinomen Mori, where the immortal Br'nn had summoned all that remained of his people to create the Last Tribe of Nezumi. Scenes From the Empire 41, by Shawn Carman They would be the memory of their people, living on at the edge of human civilization, remembering forever the valor and the sacrifice of the Nezumi people. Resolutions: The Last Tribe (Storyline Torunament) Chieftains The following were the known chieftains of the Broken Shinbone Tribe: * T'tok'chuk ? - ? * Set'tch'chet ? - ? See also * Broken Shinbone Tribe/Meta External Links * Shinbone Pack (Drums of War) * Shinbone Warpack (Khan's Defiance) * Shinbone Warrior (Drums of War) Tribe Broken Shinbone Chieftain Broken Shinbone Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Nezumi Tribes